Nothing Really Dies
by badtzmaru313
Summary: Forbidden Games Fic. J/J. Julian once said nothing really dies as long as it’s not forgotten...was he simply comforting Jenny, or was he telling the truth? Extremely Short. (2/? parts up.)
1. Part 1

Title: Nothing Really Dies  
  
Author: Lain  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Forbidden Games. But if L.J. Smith doesn't want Julian anymore, I'll take him. :)  
  
Summary: Julian once said nothing really dies as long as it's not forgotten...was he simply comforting Jenny, or was he telling the truth?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Feedback: Pretty Please! You can flame me all you want, I don't care-just feed me!  
  
5:55. Jenny glared at the digital clock, and the red numbers seemed to glare back. Sighing she flopped back into her bed. Still 6 hours and 5 minutes left in the worst day of her life. She'd choose the shadow world any day over her world right now. Tom and she had just broken up. Tom-and- Jenny was done. Gone. Just like that. She couldn't say that it was out of the blue though. They had been having problems for over a month now. But she never thought the break up would come so soon. They had been together ever since she could remember.  
5:56. Only 6 hours 4 minutes now. Jenny supposed she should have seen it coming. They constantly fought, especially about what Jenny was wearing. Her dress was too short, her shirt was too small. Tom would always tell her to just put on a long skirt and wear her hair up, and in the past Jenny would have listened to him and done just that. But everything-everyone-was different now, ever since they had beat Julian for the third, and last, time in his game. Even though he may not have intended it, he had changed them all, made them stronger, especially Jenny. She was no longer the "too good, too secure" girl Audrey had once described her as, and that was exact problem with her and Tom's relationship. Tom, though slightly changed, was still the same old Tom. The same Tom she had fell in love with in 2nd grade, with his mocking smile, simple clothes, and neat brown hair. After the games, he had finally admitted his love for Jenny in public, and had even tolerated Jenny wearing Julian's ring. But even this was nothing compared to how much Jenny had changed. She wore what she felt like wearing, wore her hair how she wanted to wear it, and, most importantly, pursued what she wanted-not what Tom chose for her. That was where the tension began. First it was her clothes, how she looked. Then it was college. Jenny had always had plans to follow Tom to wherever he went, but now Jenny had different ideas. She wanted to do something with computers or helping people. Maybe even something to do with cats or flowers. The future looked so bright now to Jenny, and the only thing holding her back was Tom. She was independent, and Tom didn't want her to be. He would get angry at Jenny, then blame Julian for everything, and then it would come down the ring on her finger. The ring she never took off no matter what. The ring Julian had given her. The ring that once bound her, but now set her free. It always came back to the ring. No matter how much Tom said he accepted it, he never really did.  
So they had finally broken up. And even though Jenny felt a little more free, she was devastated. The tears never stopped streaming down her face, hour after hour. Until finally she had no more tears left to cry.  
5:59. Now there was only 6 hours 1 minute left to face till this disastrous day ended. Jenny got off her bed and looked into the mirror. She was a mess. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her cheeks had dry streaks down all over. And if her nose was any redder, Rudolph would be jealous. Jenny looked down for a wet towel to clean her face, and when she looked back up at the mirror she gasped. Her eyes, her green eyes, Julian had once compared to the Nile, were blue. Not just blue. A shocking blue, a beautifully unnatural blue, the blue you only saw when you woke up at the exact moment of dawn. The blue that should only belong to Julian's eyes.  
"Nothing really dies as long as it's not forgotten..."  
I must be going crazy, Jenny thought to herself, she could hear Julian's voice in her ear, his elemental voice so soft, but so close, as if he was standing right next to her whispering. But Julian's dead, she told herself.  
"Nothing really dies..." the voice whispered again. Jenny jerked her head over almost expecting see him, but no one was there. Not even a shadow. As she looked back at the mirror, she saw her eyes were their usual shade of green. Not a trace of blue left. I must have imagined it, yes that had to be it. Julian was dead. But he did say nothing really dies, said a little voice in the back of her head. No, the logical part of her replied. He was dead, and no matter how much Jenny might wish he was still alive, he was gone forever. She had seen it, felt it, as he faded to nothing but mist in her arms.  
I should just get some sleep, she thought to herself. I've just had a very stressful day. That's all it is. And with that comforting thought she laid back down. ...Just a bad day, she thought once more, before she closed her eyes and drifted off. She dreamed of happy, bright things, and with her, in every moment of her dreams, was Julian, just like she had promised him.  
"Nothing really dies as long as it's not forgotten..." the voice  
whispered again, too soft to stir Jenny in her sleep. "..And you haven't  
forgotten me, Jenny."  
6 chimes rang out, barely audible, as the clock's red numbers shifted to  
6:00. If Jenny was awake she would have realized that the chimes sounded  
eerily like the clock at the More Games store...and that digital clocks  
don't chime.  
  
--- Should I continue this story? Or should I kill it and put it out of its misery? Please tell me! I'm open to any suggestions too, I always need new ideas! But this is strictly Julian/Jenny so there will NEVER be a happy ending for Tom-mwhahaha! Anyways, just email me at badtzmaru313@yahoo.com with suggestions/comments/feedback/anything! Thanks! 


	2. Part 2

Title: Nothing Really Dies  
  
Author: Lain  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Forbidden Games. But if L.J. Smith doesn't want Julian anymore, I'll take him. :)  
  
Summary: Julian once said nothing really dies as long as it's not forgotten...was he simply comforting Jenny, or was he telling the truth?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Feedback: I know this part is horrible. But please feed(probably flame) me anyways!  
  
Part 2---  
  
The next day Jenny woke up feeling much better. She went to school, chatted with her friends, and even survived a confrontation with Tom, without even thinking about the night before. She only checked her eye color once in the bathroom mirror and felt even better when not even a speck of blue was in sight, just the usual green. And whenever a thought of Julian surfaced, she immediately pushed in to the back of her mind, drowning it with other trivial things.  
  
It was only while she was walking home alone at the end of the day, that she let the thoughts resurface. Had she really heard Julian? Or was it all her imagination? Julian was gone, she knew that, but a part of her, a small voice in the deepest depths of her mind questioned it. How could someone, who was never alive, die? Had he meant what he said about nothing ever dying?  
  
She was so deep in thought she never heard the footsteps until they were only a couple feet behind her. And by then it was too late to run. She started to quicken her pace, and the footsteps behind her mimicked her. Just like the night of Tom's birthday, she thought bitterly. Except she knew that she no longer had Julian to protect her like before. Whoever was behind her wouldn't run away in fear like Slug and P.C. had in the past. Panic surged through her. 'Calm down!' she screamed at herself. 'You made it through the shadow world, twice, and you're scared of this?!' But no matter how she tried to steady herself, she knew this was different. Even in the shadow world she always had Julian to protect her. In Dee's nightmare, when she was falling off the table, he stopped it. When she was covered in bees and fainting, he saved her. When she was drowning in a cave all alone, he brought her back to life. And finally, when the shadow men were about to take her, he died for her. Julian had always been there for her, even when he first saw her when she was merely five years old, he had wanted to protect her. He watched her from the shadows as she grew older, protecting her from getting bitten by the numerous stray animals she picked up and keeping her safe whenever she took a stroll in a bad neighborhood. He would have also protected her right now too, if he was still alive. But Jenny knew she had to stop counting on Julian now, because the footsteps behind her were gaining on her and Julian was not here, and would never be, no matter how much she wished it. Tears started streaming down Jenny's cheeks, but not from fear of the attacker behind her, but from the loneliness and emptiness she felt without Julian. She had thought the universe would be much safer without him. But now she couldn't help but wonder if it really was. She knew Julian was seductively evil and dangerous, but beneath it all he was just as vulnerable as a child. He just wanted to be loved. He just wanted Jenny to love him. She wasn't just an obsession to him; she was his meaning for existence. The lightness to his darkness.  
  
'He gave me everything, even his life,' Jenny thought, as more tears collected in her eyes, 'And I couldn't even give him my love until it was too late.' The footsteps were still behind her, but Jenny was too depressed to be frightened. Wiping away her tears, she whirled around, ready to face whoever was following her. But there wasn't a mugger or thug in sight. There was nobody. Nothing. Except a single, beautiful, silver rose laying on the sidewalk, glistening under the night sky.  
  
---I know this part is extremely boring, sorry. I just don't really know what to do. I'm not too creative so...this is what you get. I already have pretty much finished up the last part of this story, and unless a sudden inspiration strikes, the rest of this story will, sadly, be as boring as this part. Email me at badtzmaru313@yahoo.com if you have *any* ideas or comments! I need them :) 


End file.
